User blog:SirVicksALot/See You Around
As the title of this blog suggests, I'm leaving. I don't want this to be like the typical "Fuck this wiki, fuck you all, I'm gone." blog post, so I'll refrain from being negative. Instead, I'm going to focus on the positives after I'm done explaining why I'm leaving. There are a couple main reasons as to why I'm leaving. The first one being that I just no longer enjoy this place like I used to. I had so much fun in here when I first joined. The people here were great and this place was very much thriving. But ever since the incident when char roleplaying got banned, the wiki hasn't been the same and I've started drifting more and more. On top of this, administrating just feels like a chore I don't do anymore. I was excited to be a staff member when I first applied for chat mod almost two years ago. I was excited to help out. Then my excitement grew as I applied for discussion mod. After that, to be completely honest, when I was applying for mini-admin almost a year ago, I wasn't doing too good and really needed a morality boost. That time I was kind of trying to be more active here after dying for a few months, so I decided applying for mini-admin would be a good idea. Later, I applied for admin mainly because Porcy became the lone admin, so I wanted to help her out. After a bit, I started sucking ass at my job once more because of that good kush depression. Jokes aside, I started not living up to the expectations of an admin and left Pistach as the lone admin basically. Basically, I've abandoned doing my job on a place I don't like anymore. Secondly, the people here aren't like they used to be. I'm not going to name any names, but either all the cool people have left or lost their cool and all of the bad people are sort of becoming cooler. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of great people here, but there are just as many people I dislike here. Again, I'm not going to say who is who to prevent this from becoming a "Fuck this wiki" post, but I will say that. Lastly, school. I have a lot of overdue things right now that I need to work on, but so many things online get in the way. I somehow have a relatively okay average right now and I want to make it even better, and missing assignments from March likely won't help with that. I'm also planning on getting a job soon, so that'll make me have even less time than I do now to do admin stuff. To focus on the positive side of this, I have met many amazing people here and had so many good times here. I just wish that this place was like it was when I first came (albeit a lot less hectic) and it was more fun. I have experienced so much in the past two years and learned how much I love writing, roleplaying, making OCs and so much more. I found people like me and even not like me but still cool to talk to. If you don't completely hate me and wish to stay in touch, my Discord is SirVicksALot#6321 and my Tumblr is sirvicksalot. I'm going to delete all of my own pages myself and demote myself once I'm done saving all their information, so I'll probably still be around for a couple of days. You all have changed my life one way or another, for better or worse. Maybe I'll come back in a day. A week. A month. A year. Never. All I know is that, for now, I'm out, so see you around. Category:Blog posts